Beauty and the Beast Retold(Major plot editing)
by AlwaysbBlack
Summary: He was a beast-reckless, emotionless and having a strong ambition to be a human, not a fallen angel. She was a beauty-full of liveliness and love. But she never imagined that he would enter into her life and wreak a havoc.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **This is a fan fiction of the character of Patch from the book Hush Hush. This story comes under the author's and the website's copywrite terms. No part of this story can be plagiarised without the permission of the author.**

 **This story is under major plot editing. I had written this when I was 14 and now I feel that very childish. Thank you for your patience!**

 **With lots of love,**

 **Sam**


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Patch(But wish very much!). I only own the story and and the other characters.**

 **Warning: This story is completely out out character from Hush Hush. But you all might find some situations similar.**

 **Hi all,**

 **The reason for keeping the name of the female lead as Sam and not Nora is because Sam is my nickname. And I also changed Vee's name to Hazel. This scene takes place a few months ago.**

* * *

 **First Meeting**

 **A few months ago..**

 **Sam's pov**

As soon as I stepped into my Bio class, my best friend Hazel came and practically screamed, "I heard that a new guy has just joined our school. Everyone is saying that he is very intelligent and might be some competition for you." "Oh, let's see..." I was uninterested, as no one had come even close to beating me in studies as well as sports.

Well, I haven't introduced myself right? So here it is. I am Sam Stellar, the only daughter of Peter and Melinda Stellar. My father is the co - owner of this very big software company named Stellar and Co with my best friend Hazel's dad. My mother is the CEO of the same company. I am a ninth grader in The Oxford Academy, California. Hazel also goes to the same school. I am quite popular in my school because I always top in every class I take.

Hazel is practically my untwin. She is a few pounds over curvy, with dark brown hair that comes mid - length and blue eyes. Me, on the other hand, am size zero no matter what I eat. I have mid - length jet-black hair with eyes that change their colour every time I blink. But sometimes, only on rare occasions, one eye will be one color and the other one of a different color. Yeah yeah, I know that's fantastic.

So as we entered the class, our biology teacher, Mr. Holiday, smiled at us and said, "Sam and Hazel, punctual as always." We both smiled in reply and sat in our seats. Sometime later, others started filing in. Among those, there came a person whom I didn't recognize. Must be that new guy. I assessed him from my place to know what Hazel found in him to find him my competitor.

He maybe about my height or slightly taller. He had an Italian, somewhat dark complexion. His hair was raven black. He had a lean and athletic build, his biceps showing off under his black button - down shirt. He was also wearing the same black jeans. I suddenly noticed a tattoo on his neck, but couldn't recognize it. It was just above his collarbone. I couldn't take my eyes of it, because I also had 'LOVE' written in the same place on my neck. Weird. Really very weird. It started giving me the creeps.

As everyone sat in his or her seats, he stood near Mr. Holiday's desk to get a slip of paper signed. Then our teacher introduced him to us. "He is Patch. Patch Cipriano. He will be joining us from this semester."

"Hello everybody. I am, as our teacher said, Patch Cipriano. Nice to meet you all." His voice struck a low chord of some note, but I couldn't recognize it, even though I am a guitarist. Some of the girls in our class swooned at voice. Stupid love – struck idiots. "Now all of you introduce yourselves one by one." Holiday said. So we stood up and said our names one by one. He would repeat them again after us.

When I got up, I caught him giving a somewhat weird look at me. I must have imagined it, because it was gone in a second and he had that casual look on him again. I announced my name, and he repeated it with a smirk. I really felt very scared at his behavior. I asked Hazel who was seated beside me, "Hey, did you see? He is acting very weird with me."

"No. Maybe it is love at first sight of you for him." She said dreamily. I couldn't just believe that even she was caught in a trance. I huffed angrily and turned my attention to Mr. Holiday. He was searching for a seat for Patch. He asked Hazel who was next to me, to get up. Oh no! I thought. That weird guy was going to sit next to me! Hazel tried to protest by saying that we were always seated like this, but he didn't listen. "Let it go, Hazel." I whispered. "Its no use arguing now." She smiled at me sadly and went to sit next to Amanda, two rows in front.

Patch came and sat next to me. "Hey" he said. I was too sad on getting separated from Hazel that I didn't even look at him. Our class started. When it was nearing the end, I felt Patch turn to me and said, "Um… Your name's Sam right?" "Yes" I replied. "Uh… Could you help me? Can I borrow your notes tonight? I saw that your handwriting is really very neat." "Okay" I said and lent him my previous notes. As he was keeping the books in his backpack, I got a glimpse of the mark on his neck, which I had noticed earlier. It was a black colored feather. I don't know how, but I found it strangely beautiful.

Just then the bell rang, and I got up and put the textbook in my bag. " I am sorry," Patch said, who had also gotten up.

"Why?"

"I think that it was because of me that you got separated from your friend there… Am I right?"

"Yeah, your are right. But it is not your fault. It's Mr. Holiday's." I said. "Don't be sorry."

"Ok, thank you."

"Now what was that for?"

"For the notes, "he said and winked at me. Then he went out of the class.

* * *

 _ **"You are the only reason to keep me alive, and my heart beating..."**_

* * *

How was it? Please give lots of reviews. I am waiting!


	3. First meeting from Patch pov

_**Hi all,**_

 _ **I am sorry that I had not updated.**_

 _ **Thank you 'one whom I don't know' and 'My** **admirer' for reviews. But I would like to know your name dear 'My admirer', 'cause it was very sweet of you for saying that I could be a great writer. And thank you very much Mithu, you are a great friend to be with!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Patch. It always belongs to Becca.**_

 _ **Summary: This scene is Patch's thoughts and actions leading upto and into the story 'First Meeting'.**_

* * *

 **Patch pov**

 **I didn't know why, but I started feeling very nervous when I was entering the main gates of Oxford Academy.** I am usually fearless in every task I handle, but I had a feeling that this one would get out of control.

My name is Patch, and I am a fallen angel. I have come here on the mission to befriend the girl Sam, and somehow convince her to sacrifice herself, by which I could become human. I could have easily mind-tricked her, but her willingness is important for the ritual to be successful. Now, why her? Because an old ancestral race of Nephilim runs in her blood. My twin brother (a fallen angel himself) tried to stop me, but I was adamant and used to having my own way. He left me soon after, frustrated. Anyways, enough of my history.

So, as I was saying, I parked my black motorcycle in one corner of the parking lot and walked towards the office building following the signs. This school was a very huge campus and there were sign boards everywhere. Cool. As I walked along the path I noticed many girls staring at me. One even winked. I have that effect on girls.

I went inside the office and a middle aged man was seated at a table. He looked up and said," Oh, you must Patch." I replied with a yes. "Good, you are on time. This is your schedule for this year and this a map of the school. And these are some signature slips. Get these signed from the respective teachers and submit them at the end of this day." " Okay" I answered and headed out.

I checked the yellow schedule. First class was Calculus. Ah, I thought. My favourite one. Then, it was Physics, Geography, Arts, Home science, Break,Chemistry Lab, Gym and Biology. Not bad. I didn't know the classes I shared with Sam. Therefore,I tried to be patient till I meet this special one.

The day passed like a breeze. I Always introduce myself at the beginning and then would sit and swot the whole class. As the day passed on, I looked for her, because I could sense whenever a Nephilim was near. But till now I had no such strange sensations.

It was in Biology that I finally saw her. I entered the class with a strange feeling and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw her. Hm.. Beautiful one. Multi-colured eyes with the word 'LOVE' written just above her collarbone. Just the place where I have my Black Feather tattoo. Our teacher, introduced me. "This is Patch Cipriano. He will be joining us in this semester" he said.

"Hi everyone. My name, as our teacher said, is Patch" I said. Some of the girls swooned at my voice, but this girl Sam was thinking about a guitar chord. How pathetic. Our teacher asked everyone to stand up and announce their names so I could recognise them. Well, this was new to me. Everyone began standing up one by one, telling their names, after which I repeated them. When it was Sam's turn, I smirked. She stared at me as if I had grown a tail and told her name. I repeated after her with a smirk.

As the others were introducing themselves, I listened very closely to what Sam and her friend,Hazel I think, were talking. She thought that I was acting very weird, but her friend countered that it must be love at first sight for me. Oh god!

Now Mr. Holiday was looking for an empty seat for me to sit. I quickly mind-tricked him to send Sam's friend a few desks in the front and make me sit next to her. That girl Hazel tried to argue, but he didn't listen. I heard Sam murmur that it was of no use. They both acted like they are going to be separated for the rest of their lives. Emotional girl drama. I went and sat next to Sam. "Hey," I said but she didn't reply, lost in her own thoughts.

The class started. I tried to listen to what was being thought, but my my mind would drift back to the thoughts of this girl sitting beside me. But it was nothing interesting. She was really very studious.

At the end of the class, I turned to her and said, "Um... your name's Sam right?"

"Yes."

"Could I borrow your previous notes? I saw that your handwriting is very neat."

"Sure" She handed over her book. Thinking that I should offer my condolences on her separation from her friend, I said, "I am sorry."

"What for?"

"It was because of me that you got separated from your friend there.. Am I right?"

"Yes, but it's not your fault. It's Mr. Holiday's."

"Okay, thank you" I said.

"Now what was that for?"

"It's for the notes" I said and winked at her. Then I walked out of the class without waiting for her reaction.

* * *

 **So guys, how was it? Reviews please!**


	4. Warming up

**Hi everyone,**

 **So after a scene from Patch's point of view, this story is from Sam's pov after her first meeting with Patch.**

* * *

 **Warming up**

 **Sam pov**

 **He was weird. No, he was strange. Not even that, he was scary. Oh hell, he was mysterious. Yes, that was it. But still...**

As I walked through the corridor to my locker, I struggled to find a suitable word to describe Patch. Reaching my locker, I put my biology books in and took out the homework worksheets for the day. Just then Hazel came and said, "Sorry baby. I cannot give you a ride today. My mom called me. Some guests have come to our home, and I need to be there as soon as possible."

"Its alright Haze. I know you have to go. Don't worry about me" I said and waved her goodbye.

I slowly walked to the front gate, immersed in my own thoughts. Just then, a black something zipped past me and stopped in front of me. I stared at the motorcycle's rider and, as you all might have guessed, it was none other than Patch.

"Want a ride?" He asked.

"No thanks" I said and walked out the gate and stepped onto the pavement. I thought he would leave it at there, but I found him following me on foot, his bike parked a few feet away from the school gate. "What?" I asked impatiently. He was seriously getting on my nerves.

"You are seriously not thinking to walk five miles home, are you?" He asked.

"How do you know that?"

"I guessed from hearing what you were talking to your friend back there."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How do you know I live five miles from here?"

"Your address is in your biology notebook." Crap. I made a mental note not to write my address on my notebooks anymore.

"And you will follow me on foot if I don't accept your ride?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Get your bike here. I would rather take your offer than have you follow me."

He beamed and went back. What was it with this guy? In minutes, he was beside me on his super bike and handed me a black helmet. Everything about him was black, and, somehow I found myself to be liking it. "Nice bike. I love the flames designed on it" I said.

I sat behind him, maintaining some distance between us. Noticing this, he said, " Really Sam, I am not going to eat you, just relax."

" I am relaxed" I retorted. He revved the engine and started along the road. I always loved super bikes, and even owned one. So there was no question of fear. My only fear was, though I hate to admit it, was this becoming a daily routine. I shook my head. It's only this time, he is dropping me because Hazel is not here, I thought. When I looked up in the rear view mirror, Patch seemed to be smiling, like he had just heard what I was thinking. After about an hour, we reached my place. He stopped on the gravel driveway and admired the mansion, where I lived.

"So this is the place where you live"

"Yes"

My house was somewhat on the outskirts, thanks to my mom, who wanted to have some 'privacy', and always surrounded by mist. I gladly got off the bike and handed him the helmet.

"Bye, and thank you for the ride" I said.

"Bye. See you tomo...", without waiting, I went in and slammed the front door. I kept my ear pressed to the door until I heard his tires squeal out of the driveway. I breathed a sigh of relief. His presence had this maddening effect on me, and I was relieved that he was gone.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but this this was the best I could do at the moment. Your thoughts please!**


	5. Okay,what next?

**Hey guys,**

 **I am so sorry that I had not updated. I was busy with other things, and I had not found the time to open my laptop. Anyways, without further delay, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Okay,What next?**

I went to my room and dumped my backpack on the bed. Since when did I start to feel nervous around a person? Only one day with Patch (also only one class) and I am all panicky. A few more days and I will be dead!

I changed into a comfy sweatshirt and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and came out. Then I went to kitchen to eat something. Dorothea, our housekeeper was standing at the sink, washing some dishes.

I was home-alone most of the time, because my parents were always running across the globe for press meetings and conferences. Hazel's dad ran along with them, but her mom was a housewife. So, she had at least one parent at home. Not that I am complaining. It is just that, I am perfectly fine without Dorothea here all the time. My parents love me a lot and they hated the idea of me in this large mansion without someone to look after me. So they hired her to look after me as well as this place. Though she is really good at heart, I think she cares about me way more than necessary. She is always meddling with my business, poking around my life. Dress her up in a suit and give a magnifying glass, and she is perfectly fit for the role.

"Dear, I have made some pancakes for you. My work here is over for today, so shall I go? Or should I stay with you for a little while?" Dorothea asked, bringing me to the present.

"Its all right, you can go aunt. I'll help myself with the pancakes. See you tomorrow." I said. "Okay, then." She untied her apron and hung it behind the kitchen door while I put the pancakes in a plate and sat down to eat. When she was going, she asked, "By the way, I heard some boy's voice talking to you. Who was it?" I choked on my first bite and started coughing. "Oh, dear" She gave me a glass of water and patted my back. After it subsided, I said, "He is Patch. He is..uh.. a new student in our school. As Hazel couldn't drop me, he had come."

She nodded and went out. I was relieved when I heard the front door close.

* * *

I was completing my homework until late at night and when I took out the Biology worksheet, I couldn't help thinking about how the day would be like tomorrow. Just my luck, tomorrow we had two classes of Biology, one theory and the other practical. In the practical class, our sir would write our names on chits, pick them out and announce the lab partners for the day. I hoped that I would not get paired up with Patch.

Just then Hazel called and I gladly picked up. She distracted me by talking about how she hated her relatives and felt that she was going to puke in front of them, but she resisted as her mom had told her to behave. My side of the conversation was just ohs and yeahs, as I had nothing much to say. After what seemed like an eternity, she said bye and I went to bed, sleepy.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up to the bright streaming rays of the sun. I drew aside the drapes of the French windows of my room and looked outside. Our garden looked so beautiful in the morning light. I skipped to the bathroom, had a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I was in a lively mood today and was determined to stay like that till the end of the day. I made some coffee and scrambled eggs and sat at the table. I was eating when my mom called.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"I am great mom. How are you and dad?"

"Oh we're doing great. Just called to check on you."

"Hmm."

"Honey,what happened? We'll be back next week. Okay?" She could sense the sadness in my voice as I spoke.

"Yeah mom. Nothing happened. Now I've to go or I'll be late. Love you."

"Okay honey. Bye. See you next week."

I gulped down my breakfast, washed the plate and grabbed my backpack. Then I went to the garage to take my bike. I was waiting to show Patch that I don't fear bikes. I pressed my thumb to the scanner pad and the shutter went up. I went in and uncovered my favourite bike. I owned five bikes, but a deep blue-almost black Harley was the one I loved. I inserted the key in and checked all the mechanisms. Everything was perfect. I put on the helmet and raced out of the garage. The shutter came down as I went out.

It had been a few days since I had ridden the Harley. It was because Hazel always insisted that I go with her to school and come back. Ah, the breeze on my face was tantalizing. I could not wait till I reached the school.

* * *

 **Your views please.. This is going to be continued;)**


	6. Okay,what next?(contd)

**Hello everyone,**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. This is the continued part of that chapter. Read on!**

* * *

I parked the bike in the parking lot, deliberately next what I recognized as Patch's bike and went in for the first class, calculus. The second and the last class was Bio. I sat in Calculus next to Hazel. "So," she whispered, "You brought that death ride today." "Yeah," I replied, without much interest. She feared bikes, but didn't stop me from riding. The rest of the class passed on in silence.

Second class was Biology theory. I went and sat in my seat. Patch had not arrived yet. Hazel was talking to Amanda. I took the time to steady my breath. A minute later, Patch entered, wearing similar black clothes as yesterday. He sat down next to me and said, "Hi". I replied by saying hello. Then Mr. Holiday entered and the class went quiet.

In the last five minutes, Holiday kept a glass bowl full of chits on the table. He said that he would now pick two chits at a time and announce the lab partners for the day. I waited nervously as he picked them and announced the names. Please not Patch, please not Patch… "Amanda and Bella, Hazel and Jay…" No, no… "And, Patch and Sam." I sighed in frustration. I turned to see Patch grinning wickedly at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, so we are lab partners now, right?"

The class was over. I stood up, taking my books, "Yeah. But only for _today,_ " I said, stressing on the word 'today' and heading for the door. He smiled and said something. I couldn't make out what he said but it was along the lines of _'…will see later.'_

It felt as if the day passed by very quickly. When it was time for Bio practical, I walked very slowly to the lab. Our school was well furnished and had good laboratories. The lab was in the topmost floor of the building. When I reached, I stood at the door and scanned the room. Our teacher had not yet come, and the students were going to the tables marked with their names. I found Patch in the second row and went to him. I sat down next to him. "When will you give me back my notes?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "Can I give it to you next week?" He asked. "Sure" I said and turned to see what was there for today's lab work. A microscope, a pair of gloves, two glasses and two masks, a box with sterilized dissecting equipment, a glass box with a dead frog inside and our lab records. The topic today was frog dissection. Yuck.

"Hey, you okay? You look green," Patch said, bringing me back from the thoughts of how frog blood looked and other disgusting things about it. " Uh… Is it? No, I am fine." I said, still staring at the frog.

He noticed this and said, "Hate frogs?"

"Yes. And every insect/reptile creature in this world." I said.

"Don't worry. Be calm, okay? That frog is dead. It won't eat you."

"That is the thing which worries me. It is dead. It looks hideous when dead."

He simply laughed at the comment. He didn't know that my hatred of frogs had come from an unpleasant experience in my childhood.

 _I was eight years old then. I was wandering in our garden when I had found a frog near one of the plants. I wanted to show it to my mamma, so I bent to pick it up. This idiotic frog had sort of bitten me and I went crying to my mother. I had to get three painful injections because of that._

As I came out of my thoughts, I turned to see Patch smiling mysteriously like he had just seen what I was thinking. Just then, Holiday entered and clapped his hands to make the class quiet. "All right, as you can see, today you have dissect the frog as per my instructions and write the observations in your record. One will be writing while the other will be dissecting. Now start, all of you."

I put on the glasses and mask and handed the gloves to Patch. He smirked and put them on. As per the teacher's instructions, Patch dissected the disgusting frog and told me the observations. I wrote all of them in both our records with my best handwriting. This constituted half of our Biology grade and I didn't want to loose them. The room was filled with noise of people saying 'Yuck' or 'What do I do with this' and so on. After we all finished, Mr. Holiday went to every table and checked the students' work. When he came to our table, he checked the dissecting work and our records. "Good work." He said, giving us a thumbs-up. Patch looked at me and we smiled at each other.

"Thanks," I said, after he went.

"What for?" Patch asked.

"For doing the great work of dissection and saving me from doing it."

"It's all right. Anyways, you wrote my record too. So we are equal now."

After that, we both walked out of the lab together. Hazel joined us on our way out. She winked at me and mouthed 'Ohh' when Patch was not looking and I went red. When we reached the parking lot, she said bye and went the other way where her car was parked. Patch and me went where our bikes were parked. "Woah. Nice bike." He said. "Thanks."

We got on respective bikes and drove to the gate. Then we said goodbye to each other and he went the other way.

On my way back, I was thinking about the day. He didn't annoy me and seemed a good person. He helped me so much in the lab too. Maybe he was not as irritating as I thought after all. I smiled to myself and drove back home.

* * *

 **So guys, what do you think? Please review. Your comments are very precious to me. :) Next chapter will introduce the other hero of our story.**


	7. Alexander

**Hi everyone,**

 **I am sorry I had not updated. This story introduces our other** **protagonist, Alex. Please read on and tell me if you like it!**

 **And just a remainder: we are still in the past story which has happened before Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Alexander**

 **Alex pov**

I got up from my bed to the streaming rays of sunshine. I dressed up and looked out of my cabin's window with a cup of coffee. I checked my phone to see if Patch had called. He had not. God, I sighed. What was up with this boy?

Anyways, I am Patch's twin brother, Alex, short for Alexander Cipriano. I am elder to him by full ten minutes. Actually, Patch's real name is Jev. But somehow the nickname got stuck with him. We were both heavenly angels, but Patch got on the dark side and became a fallen one. To prevent him from doing something wrong again, I became a fallen angel myself. I live in a wooden cabin in a forest protected by my powers. This place is situated in a secluded place near California.

Patch used to live with me and listen to me till now, but he got his hands on the Sacred Book, and now he dreams of becoming a human. I tried to tell him to leave that dream, save someone's life and become a guardian angel, but he was adamant and shifted to California.

A few days ago, he had called me and told about a Nephilim girl, whom he had found to fulfill his dream. After that, I used my powers, to see the future and saw two visions. One was Patch killing the girl, and the other was Patch protecting the same girl. Now which of the two I should consider? I told him about the visions, and he has stopped contacting me. I am worried now that he would do something wrong.

Honestly speaking, I was not worried whether the girl in question would get killed or not. Yeah, I know that sounds selfish, but I was more worried about Patch. The last time he had called, he said that he was going to join the school where the girl studied. Then his plan was to gain her trust and then BAAM! Kill her. Then he would become human. But I seriously doubted it.

I finished my coffee and was looking out of the window. Just then my phone beeped, informing me of an incoming message. I took it and checked the message. My coffee cup almost fell down while I read it. The sender was, no doubt, none other than Patch.

 _Hi bro,_

 _The girl's name is Sam. Full name: Samantha Stellar. I have already joined her school and also seen her house. A rich one too. Pretty soon, I will be killing her and will transform into a mortal human. If you have changed your mind and want to help, call. Otherwise, consider this message as a spam._

 _Yours,_

 _J/P_

 **Sam pov**

Patch – the name itself spells trouble. Due to this reason, I look at Biology classes with disinterest. Why? Because whenever he is around something or the other happens.

Hazel's been teasing me that I might have some hidden affection for him. No damn way. Whenever he is with me, he always finds a way to annoy me. I tried to ask my teacher to change our seats, but he just wouldn't listen. He said that Patch was becoming stronger in that subject sitting next to me. So it was of no use talking to him. I absolutely hate it. Anyways, Hazel's teasing got stronger when our teacher had paired us all for a Biology assignment and I got paired up with Patch.

So today, here I was, waiting at the local library for Patch. I had called him and we had set the time and place for completing the given assignment. But he was late by twenty minutes now. I would wait for five more minutes and then leave.

Just when I packed my books and got up to leave, Patch came in and sat in front of me. I folded my hands in front of me and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Where were you? I have been waiting for almost half an hour now." I said.

"Sorry, I had a important work to complete." He replied.

"And what was that, may I ask?"

"I work at Chili's cafe. Today I was working overtime."

"Hmm… Now, shall we start the assignment?"

"'Kay."

I sat again and opened my bag. "Go and get some reference books on genetics," I said. He got up and went to the 'Subject: Biology' rack. I took out my book and pencil case and put them on the desk. When he came back, I opened the book and wrote the name of the assignment and the date. Then we both did some research and were making a rough copy.

Halfway through it, Patch got up. I looked up and raised my eyebrows in question.

He said, "I need to leave. I have some important work to do."

"Now?" I protested. " We are not yet done."

"How much more is left?"

"Um… Nothing much. Just we have to do a partner analysis."

He smirked. He drew out a paper from his pocket and showed it to me. I gasped. It was my bio-data, complete with my likes and dislikes. But how did he know? I had never told him anything about myself. "What…"I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"Don't worry, I will rewrite it all down neatly and give it to you." He said.

"How did you know all that? I have never ever spoken to you about my personal life."

" _Samantha Stellar_ ," he said, taking my full name, "I know everything about you. Your mind is so readable, just like an open book. All these days of sitting next you finally paid off."

"Well, now how am I supposed to write about you if you are leaving?"

Instead of replying, he took my hand and a pen and scrawled his number. With that, he went out, leaving me gaping at the door. 'I will never call him' I thought as I packed my bag and got up.

 **(Hours later, in the evening)**

I was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen playing my guitar and singing while Dorothea was making my dinner. When Dorothea finished, she said, "I have made some tomato soup and vegetable tagine. And take care. I am going for now." I nodded.

She went out into the hall and suddenly turned. "Oh, and yes, I forgot. I will not come for a couple of days. My aunt is ill, and I need to go there. Will you be alright?" I nodded once again, and she went away. I went up to my room and put the guitar in its case and came down.

I took a bowl filled with the tomato soup. As I sat stirring the soup, I thought about the assignment. It was due in two days, and we; I mean I had to still complete the major chunk of it (as Patch had completed his part). Partner analysis was nothing but the data of the person doing the assignment, collected by the other one. But the most important one: How did Patch know my personal info? I have never even talked to him properly!

I looked at my palm with his number. It was faded, but distinguishable. I took my phone and punched the numbers in. Before I hit 'call' I kept a pen and paper ready.

Secretly I hoped Patch didn't answer my call. Why, just don't ask. Feeling hopeful, I pressed 'call'.

Patch answered on the third ring. "What's up?"

In a matter of fact tone I said, "I'm calling to see if we can meet tonight. I know you said you're busy, but—"

"Sam." Patch said my name like it was the punch line to a joke. "Thought you weren't going to call. Ever."

I hated that I was eating my words. Wait. How did he know that? I had not voiced that thought aloud. No, Sam. Think about it later and concentrate here now. I hated Mr. Holiday and his deranged assignments. I opened my mouth, hoping something smart would come out. "Well? Can we meet or not?"

"As it turns out, I can't."

"Can't, or won't?"

"I'm in the middle of a pool game." I heard the smile in his voice. "An important pool game."

From the background noise I heard on his end, I believed he was telling the truth—about the pool game. Whether it was more important than my assignment was up for debate.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Bo's Arcade. It's not your kind of hangout."

"Nor it's yours. Are you not underage?"

"That's not your problem."

"Then let's do the interview over the phone. I've got a list of questions right—"

He hung up on me.

I stared at the phone in disbelief, and then ripped a clean sheet of paper from my notepad. I scribbled 'Jerk' on the first line. 'Always un co-operative. Maybe an underage drinker. Will die of liver cancer. Hopefully soon.'

'Excellent physical shape.'I immediately scribbled over the last observation until it was illegible.

The microwave clock blinked to 9:05. As I saw it, I had two choices. Either I fabricated my interview with Patch, or I drove to Bo's Arcade. The first option might have been tempting, if I could just block out Holiday's voice warning that he'd check all answers for authenticity. I didn't know enough about Patch to bluff my way through a whole interview. And the second option? Not even remotely tempting.

And now, I had no choice but to go there. I put my hair into a messy ponytail and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I took my bike keys and my wallet and went out of the house, locking the door behind me.

Then I went into the garage, unlocked my bike and sped along the road to Bo's Arcade.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! It is going to be updated soon. Reviews please(Making puppy eyes)!**


	8. Chapter 7(contd)

**Hello everyone,**

 **I hope you all liked the last chapter. I know Alex's intro was short, but I assure you all, he'll come back soon!**

 **Presenting the continued part of the last chapter!**

* * *

Seriously, I never thought I would be doing this so late at night. But what could I do? I had to stay on top of my class. So I cursed Patch all the way to Bo's Arcade with the cool midnight air sending chills down my spine as I picked up speed.

Bo's Arcade turned out to be farther away than I would have liked, on the other side of the town, a thirty minute drive. I entered the broken gate into a parking lot behind a large cinder block building with an electric sign flashing BO'S ARCADE, MAD BLACK PAINTBALL & OZZ'S POOL HALL. Graffiti splashed the walls, and cigarette butts dotted the foundation. Clearly Bo's would be filled with future Ivy Leaguers and model citizens. I tried to keep my thoughts lofty and nonchalant, but my stomach felt a little uneasy. Double checking that I'd locked my bike, I headed inside.

I stood in line, waiting to get past the ropes. When it was my turn, I paid the cashier fifteen dollars and was going in when he stopped me.

"Aren't you underage dear?" he asked.

"None of your business." I said and got past him.

He grunted, obviously not caring. "Okay."

I actually didn't want to waste my time interrogating Patch about his personal life. But I had to do it, for the sake of my Biology grade. I felt a flush of anger at the seating chart and at having to be here in the first place. And now, where was I to look for him?

Certainly Patch was not on the main level, therefore I went downstairs, following signs to Oz's Pool Hall. At the bottom of the stairs, dim track lighting illuminated several poker tables, all in use. Cigar smoke almost as thick as the fog enveloping my house clouded the low ceiling. Nestled between the poker tables and the bar was a row of pool tables. Patch was stretched across the one farthest from me, attempting a difficult bank shot.

"Patch!" I called out.

Just as I spoke, he shot his pool stick, driving it into the table top. His head whipped up. He stared at me with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

Patch's mouth moved into a barely there smile. Hard to say if it was mocking or friendly. I weaved through the tables to him and found my confidence slipping as I got closer to him. When I reached him, I was immediately aware of something different about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I could feel it like electricity. More animosity?

More confidence.

More freedom to be himself. And those black eyes were getting to me. They were like magnets clinging to my every move. I swallowed discreetly and tried to ignore the queasy tap dance in my stomach. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about Patch wasn't right. Something about him wasn't normal. Something wasn't … safe.

"Sorry about the hang up," Patch said, coming beside me. "The reception's not great down here."

Yeah, right. As if I would believe that nonsense.

With a tilt of his head, Patch motioned the others to leave. There was an uneasy silence before anybody moved. The first guy to leave bumped into my shoulder as he walked past. I took a step back to balance myself and looked up just in time to receive cold eyes from the other two players as they departed.

Great. It wasn't my fault Patch was my partner.

"Eight ball?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and trying to sound completely sure of myself, of my surroundings. Maybe he was right and Bo's wasn't my kind of place. That didn't mean I was going to bolt for the doors. "How high are the stakes?"

His smile widened. This time I was pretty sure he was mocking me. "We don't play for money."

I set my wallet on the edge of the table. "Too bad. I was going to bet everything I have against you." I held up my assignment, two lines already filled. "A few quick questions and I'm out of here."

"Jerk?" Patch read out loud, leaning on his pool stick. "Liver cancer? Is that supposed to be prophetic?"

I fanned the assignment through the air. "I'm assuming you contribute to healthy living. How many bottles a night? One? Two?"

"I don't drink." He sounded sincere, so I believed him.

"Mm hmm," I said, setting the paper down between the eight ball and the solid purple. I accidentally nudged the solid purple ball when I kept my paper down to write.

"You're messing up the game," Patch said, still smiling.

I caught his eye and couldn't help but match his smile—briefly. "Hopefully not in your favor. Biggest dream?" I was proud of this one because I knew it would stump him. It required forethought.

"Kiss you."

"That's not funny," I said, holding his eyes, grateful I didn't stutter.

"No, but it made you blush."

I boosted myself onto the side of the table, trying to look impassive. I crossed my legs, using my knee as a writing board. "Do you work?"

"I have already told you. I work as a cashier at Chili's. Best Mexican in town."

"Oh yeah, right. And, religion?"

He didn't seem surprised by the question, but he didn't seem overjoyed by it either. "I thought you said a few quick questions. You're already at number four."

"Religion?" I asked more firmly.

Patch dragged a hand thoughtfully along the line of his jaw. "Not religion … cult."

"You belong to a cult?" I realized too late that while I sounded surprised, I shouldn't have.

"As it turns out, I'm in need of a healthy female sacrifice. I'd planned on luring her into trusting me first, but if you're ready now …"

Any smile left on my face slid away. "You're not impressing me."

"I haven't started trying yet."

I edged off the table and stood up to him. I narrowed my eyes and said,"Hazel told me that you are good enough to beat me in studies. But should I believe that when you are here, not bothered to do the assignment?"

"Your friend is not my spokesperson."

"Did you even pass last year?"

"I didn't go to school last year." His eyes taunted me. It only made me more determined.

"You were a truant?"

Patch laid his pool stick across the tabletop and crooked a finger for me to come closer. I didn't. "A secret?" he said in confidential tones. "I've never gone to school before. Another secret? It's not as dull as I expected."

He was lying. Everyone went to school. There were laws. He was lying to get a rise out of me.

"You think I'm lying," he said around a smile.

"You've never been to school, ever? If that's true—and you're right, I don't think it is—what made you decide to come this year?"

"You."

The impulse to feel scared pounded through me, but I told myself that was exactly what Patch wanted.

Standing my ground, I tried to act annoyed instead. Still, it took me a moment to find my voice. "That's not a real answer."

He must have taken a step closer, because suddenly our bodies were separated by nothing more than a shallow margin of air. "Your eyes, Sam. Those warm, always color changing eyes are surprisingly irresistible." He tipped his head sideways, as if to study me from a new angle. "And that killer curvy mouth."

Startled not so much by his comment, but that part of me responded positively to it, I stepped back.

"That's it. I'm out of here." I said.

But as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew they weren't true. I felt the urge to say something more. Picking through the thoughts tangled in my head, I tried to find what it was I felt I had to say. Why was he so derisive, and why did he act like I'd done something to deserve it? But remembering what had happened in the library today, I asked,"Wait, in the library, I had not spoken aloud about me never ever calling you. How did you know that?"

"Your face and expression said it all."

"You seem to know a lot about me," I said, making the under statement of the year. "More than you should. You seem to know exactly what to say to make me uncomfortable."

"You make it easy."

A spark of anger fired through me. "You admit you're doing this on purpose?"

"This?"

"This—provoking me."

"Say 'provoking' again. Your mouth looks provocative when you do."

"We're done. Finish your pool game." I grabbed his pool stick off the table and pushed it at him. He didn't take it.

"I don't like sitting beside you," I said. "I don't like being your partner. I don't like your condescending smile." My jaw twitched— something that typically happened only when I lied. I wondered if I was lying now. If I was, I wanted to kick myself. "I don't like you," I said as convincingly as I could, and thrust the stick against his chest.

"I'm glad Holiday put us together," he said. I detected the slightest irony on the word "Holiday," but I couldn't figure out any hidden meaning. This time he took the pool stick.

"I'm working to change that," I countered.

Patch thought this was so funny, his teeth showing through his smile. He reached for me, and before I could move away, he untangled something from my hair.

"Piece of paper," he explained, flicking it to the ground. As he reached out, I recognized the tattoo on his collarbone. It was a black feather.  
"That's an unfortunate place for a tattoo," I said, before I could stop myself. I was a little unnerved that it was just where I had 'LOVE' on me.

Patch casually but noticeably turned up his collar. "You'd prefer it someplace more private?"

"I wouldn't prefer it anywhere." I wasn't sure how this sounded and tried again. "I wouldn't care if you didn't have it at all." I tried a third time. "I don't care about your tattoo, anyways."

"Any more questions?" he asked. "Comments?"

"No."

"Then I'll see you in bio."

I thought about telling him he'd never see me again. But I wasn't going to eat my words twice in one day.

* * *

 **(Later in the night, in the Stellar Mansion)**

That was so creepy. I mean Patch has always annoyed me since he has joined the school, but today was somewhat different. It felt as if he was trying to convey a hidden meaning through his words. But I could not understand what. Sitting on my bed, I looked across the room to my proud possession, my bookshelf. Books of every shape and size adorned the shelf. Maybe the answer was in them. I got up and went up to the shelf.

The books I read vary from science books to novels to the big set of OED. I love supernatural and biblical genre. By telling biblical, I mean novels with heavenly and fallen angels in the modern worlds. I pulled out a medium sized book and opened it to the 'Sacrifices made by Angels' section. Patch had mentioned something like that, had he not? Now, let's see…

' _Fallen Angels, who roam around the earth have two choices to make. Either they can help save a life and become that person's guardian angel, or, they can remain as fallen angels for the rest of the eternity_.

 _If they remain fallen, they can transfer their consciousness into a body of a person of the Nephilim race, during the month of Chesvan. The reason for that is…'_

I stopped reading. There was nothing here about sacrifices even when the topic was 'Sacrifices'. So, what did Patch mean when he said that? I put the book back in its place, turned off the lights and walked to bed, thinking about it. Even when I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over me, I couldn't stop my thoughts. Eventually sleep took over and I plunged into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

 **And that end's this chapter. I want to know whether you guys liked it, So please review!**


	9. Birthday Surprise

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry for the late update. And here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Birthday Surprise**

 **I got up from my bed in a happy mood.** Guess why? Because for one, today was Friday, and for two, tomorrow was by birthday! And three, my parents are coming tomorrow! I had got up early, so I took my time soaking in a long and luxurious bath. Then I dressed up in my jeans paired with my favorite top and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. Two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice constituted my breakfast today.

When I was locking the front door, my dad called. He rarely calls, as he would be in a meeting every time. I picked up.

"Hi dad. What's up?"

"Hello Samantha. Nothing. I just got up. You?" He always calls me by my full name. As of now, there was an edge to his voice, like he was hiding something. But I shrugged it off.

"I am leaving for school now."

"Hmm…"

I started walking towards the garage. "Okay dad, got to go. See you tomorrow. I am waiting for you guys."

"Okay Samantha. Bye. I am waiting to see you too."

When I sat on the bike, I checked my bag to make sure that the assignment was there. Yes, it was. I sped down the road to my school.

The first class today was Biology, and my happy mood disappeared. I parked my bike and bumped into Hazel on my way to class. We walked together talking about the assignment we were supposed to submit.

"Jay is such a sweet-heart. He helped me in doing everything." She said. "What about Patch?"

"Don't ask," I replied.

"Why?"

"For starters, he knows each and everything about me which is creepy. He did not interview me for the analysis and wrote a page about me, _correctly._ Then, he didn't even allow me ask questions about himself, and when he did, gave illogical answers. I hate him like anything." I finished.

"Hmm… Seems like he has done a lot of research about you. I think he likes you. A lot. Remember what I had said on his first day?" She raised her eyebrows teasingly. Yeah, I clearly remembered. 'Love at first sight'. You know, I initially thought of Patch as a sweet guy, like in that bio practical, when he had offered to cut up the frog. But now, because of the recent events, I feel really annoyed with him around.

I glared at her in reply to her question. "Okay, sorry. Calm down," she said. "Don't worry about that now. You must be cheerful, as tomorrow is yours, I mean, my bestie's birthday." Saying this she gave me a side hug to make me feel better. I smiled. We reached our class and went to our respective seats. Mr. Holiday had not come yet. Sometime later, Patch came in and sat beside me.

"You are looking great today," he complimented.

"Thanks," I said, annoyed.

"You are smelling great too."

"It is called a bath. Soap, shampoo, lukewarm water and a mixture of essential oils in a bath tub."

"Naked. I know the drill."

"Idiot," I fumed, making him laugh.

Just then Holiday entered, and the class went silent. He asked one from each pair of us to come and submit the assignment. I went and submitted the assignment on the behalf of me and Patch.

"Neat handwriting, as always. Good work Sam," he said.

"Thank you," I replied.

* * *

 **Patch pov**

 **I felt a strange kind of happiness whenever I irritated Sam.** I should have killed her by now, but I wanted to prolong it a bit. So today, when I reached the school, I overheard her conversation with Hazel. Based on this conversation, I found out that she was getting attracted to me, but couldn't accept the fact. She told her friend that she hated me, but I knew it was a lie. She was afraid. Afraid of liking me, that is. I wanted to know how it would go.

As I sat next to her, I tried to make a conversation, but it ended with her getting irritated and me laughing. I breezed through the other classes always hatching a plot about the best way to kill that girl.

It was after school when I was going to leave the premises that I noticed Hazel alone, leaning against one of the pillars. That was nothing unusual, except she was talking in hushed tones to someone on the phone. I read her mind.

 _'Yeah, tonight at twelve. Be there at Sam's doorstep. I'll be waiting with the candles. Which cake have you ordered? Uh, no. Make it Death by Chocolate. She loves chocolate.'_ She laughed. ' _Yeah, it will be a pleasant surprise to her! We'll make her birthday a memorable one! Okay, bye for now.'_

She hung up. Oh, so tomorrow was Sam's birthday. And they were to celebrate it at midnight. It wouldn't be a memorable one if I weren't there in it. Therefore, I caught Hazel on her way back and told her that even I wanted to celebrate Sam's birthday. She agreed, but had a condition. I quickly accepted it.

* * *

 **Sam pov**

The rest of the day passed peacefully. After the classes ended, I looked for Hazel, but couldn't find her. So I hopped on my bike and went home.

When I reached home, Dorothea was not there; she had called me and said that she would have to stay there for a few more days, looking after her aunt. I felt hungry, but I also felt too lazy to cook something. Therefore, I went to my room, freshened up, and came out. Then I drove my bike into the town again, looking for a restaurant.

Sometime later, I slipped into a corner booth in Chili's Café. The waitress came by with a menu card. I ordered a dish with three dips, and a serving of nachos. As I sat waiting for my order, looking around the neat little place, I froze. How come I hadn't noticed him when I had entered?

As one might have guessed, yes, it was Patch, watching me in amusement from his place at the cash counter. I quickly averted my eyes and took out my phone to keep me distracted. "Well, well," he said, coming to my table. "Five days a week isn't enough of me? Had to give me an evening, too?"

"I apologise for the unfortunate coincidence," I said, keeping my eyes glued to the phone screen.

He made himself comfortable sitting opposite to me. When he laid his arms down, they were so long; they crossed into my half of the table. He reached for my glass, twirling it in his hands. I grabbed my glass back and took a sip of water, accidentally swallowing an ice cube. It burned the whole way down. "Shouldn't you be working instead of fraternizing with customers?" I choked.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't get caught."

I gave a lopsided smile, shaking my head.

"I like that crooked smile of yours, Angel. Looks very sexy."

"I don't care what you like. Hang on, did you just call me Angel?" I asked.

"If I did?"

"I don't like it."

He grinned. "It stays. Angel."

He leaned across the table, raised his hand to my face, and brushed his thumb along one corner of my mouth. I pulled away, flinching from his touch, a little scared.

He rubbed the lip balm between his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. Then suddenly, as if he had read my mind, he asked, "Are you scared of all guys … or just me?"

I rolled my eyes as if to say I am not answering such an insane question.

"I make you uneasy?" His mouth held a neutral line, but I detected a speculative smile trapped behind it.

Just then, the waitress came to my rescue, bringing my order. Thankfully, Patch got up and said, "Too bad we couldn't have a proper conversation. But next time, I'll not let go of you. You have to answer me."

* * *

 **(Stellar mansion, at night)**

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned about in my bed, but felt very restless. It was 11:50 pm in my alarm clock. I got up and pulled on some shorts and t-shirt, and took out my iPod. Plugging my earphones in, I listened to my favorite playlist, leaning against the balcony. The cool night breeze was a perfect match to the soothing songs.

Ten minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. Taking out one my earphones, I pondered whether I should open the door or not. The doorbell rang again. I went back to my room and kept the iPod on the nightstand. Then, arming myself with a knife from the kitchen, I opened the front doors. As soon as I opened the door, I heard the scream, 'Happy birthday Sam!'

I gasped at the scene in front of me, all the while hiding the knife behind my back. Hazel, her two cousin brothers Mark and Max, were holding the cake, candles and the presents, grinning at me. My parents were also there, who were supposed to come tomorrow. And last of all, Patch, who was holding a present in his hands. My father had an arm casually slung over his shoulders, like he knew Patch inside out. Patch ran his eyes over me, from my face to my bare legs and back to my face. He smirked. But I was not thinking about that. I stood frozen at the door, tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey," Hazel said, waving her palm in front of my face. "Can we come in?"

I unfroze and stepped back. Everyone bundled inside. I went so emotional; I didn't know what to say. After carefully keeping the cake on a table, Hazel came to me and pulled me towards the staircase. "You have to get ready by the time they finish decorating for the party. I'll help you. Come on." I followed her absent-mindedly.

Exactly five minutes later I was looking at my refection in the mirror with Hazel behind me, satisfied with her work. I was wearing a white delicate knee-length frock with thin straps. Hazel had done my makeup (imagine at midnight!) and my hair. My hair was in a bun with two strands pulled out, framing my face. I looked more beautiful than I really was. I turned and hugged my best friend. "Thank you so much for all this. I love it!" I said. I pulled back and she noticed tears in my eyes. "Don't cry, dear. It'll ruin your makeup." We laughed together and walked towards the stairs.

Everyone had done a really good job decorating the dining hall. Bright ribbons and tapestries hung from the walls and ceiling. My favourite Death by Chocolate cake was there on the middle of the table. Now, they all were standing next to it, waiting for me.

"AANNDDD… Here comes the birthday girl!" Hazel announced. They all looked up at me. I blushed, fingering my frock nervously. "Wow baby, you look so pretty," my mom said.

Hazel led me to the cake and joined the others. My mom and dad stood at either side of me. I gave them both a hug before cutting the cake. They all sang for me. It was really the best birthday ever.

After we all had eaten the cake, it was time to open the presents. Mark and Max came first and gave a big wrapped box. I opened it to find a set of novels from different authors. I beamed and gave them a hug. My parents were next, and I got a new guitar from them. Hazel's gift was a big-framed collage of my photos.

Patch was last. But his present was the best. He came handed a medium-sized box. Inside was a snow globe with a miniature 'Delphic Seaport' Amusement Park captured within. The park was on the farthest part of the town and was remodelled recently. Brass wires were bent roughly into a circle for the Ferris wheel and twisting loops for the roller coaster; flat sheets of tarnished metal formed the Magic Carpet ride.

"I love it," I said, looking up at him and flashing a lopsided smile. His eyes widened in recognition of calling that smile as sexy. "Thank you very much. I'll treasure it," I added. He touched the curved glass. "There's the Archangel, before it was remodelled." Behind the Ferris wheel a thin wire ribboned to form the hills and valleys of the Archangel. An angel with broken wings stood at the highest point, bowing his head, gazing down without eyes.

I kept the globe on the table and gave him a tight hug. He was startled for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around me. The scent of mint and earth enveloped me. It took a few moments for us to pull back. And when we did, the others present were staring at us like we had just kissed or something. I quickly looked down, my cheeks flaring up. Patch's hand went up to his hair.

"Uh… Okay," my dad said, breaking the silence, "Aren't you all hungry? All we had now was just the cake. Patch, could you make something? You had said you make the world's best dishes." My eyes widened. He had?

"Yes, Mr. Stellar, I would love to show off my culinary skills. angel, please help me," saying this, Patch dragged me to the kitchen. "Yeah, go ahead," my mom said."We won't disturb you," she finished. Seriously? As soon as we were in the kitchen, the others burst into laughter.

"Did you pick up my parents from the airport?" I asked Patch, while handing him the apron. "Yeah." I started thinking about what he must have said to them.

"You like Mexican?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"I..." I started, but stopped.

"Tacos?"

"Tacos?" I echoed.

This seemed to amuse him. "Tomatoes, lettuce, cheese."

"I know what a taco is!"

He went to the sink and ran the tap while scrubbing soap halfway up his arms. After that, he went to the pantry first, then browsed the fridge, bringing out items here and there—salsa, cheese, lettuce, a tomato. Then he dug through the drawers and found a knife.

I hovered near the door, watching him. Based on what my mom said, they were never going to disturb us, even if their life depended on it. Patch must have felt my eyes on him. He looked up from his work and smiled. A dimple surfaced too, making me blush again. I just stayed there for sometime.

Minutes later, I asked him if he wanted my help. He paused in his chopping and looked up. "I'm almost finished."

I noticed he'd exchanged knives for a bigger—and sharper— blade.

As if he had a window to my thoughts, he held up the knife, examining it. The blade gleamed in the light. My stomach clenched.

"Put the knife down," I instructed quietly.

Patch looked from me to the knife and back again. After a minute he laid it down in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you, angel."

"That's … reassuring," I managed to say, but my throat was tight and dry.

He spun the knife, handle pointing toward me. "Come here. I'll teach you how to make tacos." I didn't move. There was a glint to his eye that made me think I should be frightened of him … and I was. But that fright was equal part allure. There was something extremely unsettling about being near him. In his presence, I didn't trust myself.

"Hey, as I said, I won't hurt you. Now come here," he commanded. Without a word, I moved beside him. He slid the cutting board in front of me.

"First," he said, coming behind me and placing his hands on the counter, just outside of mine, "choose your tomato." He dipped his head so his mouth was at my ear. His breath was warm, tickling my skin.

"Good. Now pick up the knife."

"Does the chef always stand this close?" I asked, not sure if I liked or feared the flutter his closeness caused inside me. Also, I was a little relieved that the others wouldn't come in to check.

"When he's revealing culinary secrets, yes. Hold the knife like you mean it," he said.

"I am."

"Good." Stepping back, he gave me a thorough twice over, seemingly scrutinising any imperfections—his eyes shifted up and down, here and there. For one unnerving moment, I thought I saw a secret smile of approval. "Cooking isn't taught," Patch said. "It's inherent. Either you've got it or you don't, like chemistry. You think you're ready for chemistry?"

I pressed the knife down through the tomato; it split in two, each half rocking gently on the cutting board. "You tell me. Am I ready for chemistry?"

Patch made a deep sound I couldn't decipher and grinned.

* * *

The tacos were delicious. Patch really made the worlds best. I had helped a little, but he had done most of the work. While we were eating, Hazel teased me about Patch calling me Angel. After everyone finished, I collected the plates and put them in the sink. Patch followed. The others were chattering happily in the dining hall. "I'll wash, you dry." Patch said.

"No way. You are a guest. I won't let you do that," I said.

"It's alright. I'll soon be a _family member,_ " he replied mockingly. "Your parents like me very much you know. And..."

Before he could continue, I stopped him. "Okay, okay, stop. Do whatever you want."

He grinned. Hunting through the drawers to the side of the sink, he found a dishtowel and slung it playfully at me. I was going to say something sharp, but I trailed off, looking at him. He was leaning lazily against the counter. A smile tugged at his mouth. 'Someone help me,' I thought. How would I be able to think straight with a sizzling hot guy in front? My thoughts dissolved and just like that, a new thought broke the surface of my mind.

I wanted to kiss him. Right now.

Patch arched his eyebrows. "What?"

"Uh—nothing. Nothing at all. You wash, I'll dry."

It didn't take long to finish the dishes, and when we had, we found ourselves cramped in the space near the sink. Patch moved to take the dishtowel from me, and our bodies touched. Neither of us moved, holding to the fragile link that welded us together.

I stepped back first.

"Scared?" he murmured.

"No."

"Liar."

My pulse edged up a degree. "I'm not scared of you."

"No?"

I spoke without thinking. "Maybe it's just that I'm scared of—" I cursed myself for even beginning the sentence. What was I supposed to say now? I was not about to admit to him that everything about him frightened me. It would be giving him permission to provoke me further. "Maybe it's just that I'm scared of … of—"

"Liking me?"

Relieved that I didn't have to finish my own sentence, I automatically answered, "Yes." I realized too late what I'd confessed. "I mean, no! Definitely no. That is not what I was trying to say!" Patch laughed softly.

"The truth is, part of me is definitely not comfortable around you," I said.

"But?"

I gripped the counter behind me for support. "But at the same time I feel a scary attraction to you." He grinned.

"You are way too cocky," I said, using my hand to push him back a step.

Before he could reply, my mom came in. "Oh, thank you so much Patch for helping us out. I am so glad," she said, without even noticing me. "Oh, it was nothing," Patch said. "Sam," she said, now noticing me, "Come now. Everyone wants to hear you sing." I nodded and went out of the kitchen. Patch followed me.

I took the new guitar my parents had gifted me and made myself comfortable in a chair. Patch sat opposite to me, his black eyes observing me keenly. Everyone cheered. "Okay," I said. "This song is one of my favourites." And I started. The song was 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran.

* * *

When it was time to leave everyone said bye and left. They all complimented me on my singing. Patch just smiled at me. As he was leaving, my dad said, "Bye young man. See you tomorrow." I turned to him with a confused expression. "I will take you to the amusement park tomorrow." Patch replied. "Why?" I asked.

"'Cause your mother and I will have to leave for France tomorrow." My dad said.

"What!"

"Yeah. And we are extremely sorry. That's the reason we came tonight. Tomorrow, we didn't want to leave you alone, so Patch is taking you out," saying this he kissed my forehead.

Patch waved and went away. As if I needed him to babysit me. But aloud I replied, "Okay dad, I understand. Now, I need to sleep. Goodnight." though it would already be dawn in a couple of hours. He nodded and I crashed into my bed in my room. I pushed all thoughts of Patch and me in the kitchen as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **So guys how was it? Please read and review! I am waiting!**


	10. Date Night

**Hey everyone,**

 **I am so so sorry for not updating. My bestie Mitali was literally eating my head off! So, without** **further delay, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Date Night**

 **I just couldn't imagine my parents had taken a liking towards Patch.** It was the exact reason why he was taking me to Delphic. I had tried so hard to convince myself that I hated him, but it was very difficult when my own parents were in favor of him. He was annoying one time and super good the other. I just couldn't describe him, just as I couldn't describe my feelings whenever he was near.

He had told me that he would take me to a date. Delphic was a little far from Avalon, where we lived, and closer to the beach. The Archangel at the amusement park of Delphic was the major attraction to the people.

I waved my parents a goodbye in the afternoon when they left for the airport. Then I called Hazel to come and help me in getting ready. But she declined, saying something. I just rolled my eyes at the blatant lie.

When the time was quarter to six, I was finally ready. I didn't want Patch to think that I had made an effort to dress up for him, but it was kind of true actually(hehe). I had chosen a black off-shouldered, knee-length dress with a thin strap going around my neck, crisscrossing on my upper chest. My hair was let down in soft curls on my shoulders. No heavy makeup, just some eyeliner and lip balm. My phone and some cash were in a black clutch matching my outfit.

Exactly at six, the doorbell rang. Taking one last look in the mirror, I skipped down the stairs. Putting on a pair of sandals whose straps curled around the length of my calves, I grabbed the house keys and took a minute to steady my breath. Then I opened the door. I stood at the doorstep, my hands together in front while he assessed me.

Patch was as usual clad in black, a shirt with jeans and a jacket on top. His eyes roamed from my face to my legs and then back up, just like he had done yesterday. But instead of giving a smirk, his eyes widened a little. I was blushing furiously, and liked the idea that we had worn matching colors. He took my hand and kissed the back of my palm. "Looking beautiful, angel," he said. I blushed even more and flashed a lopsided smile. Never leaving my hand, he waited for me to lock the front door. It was a little difficult to do it single-handedly, but I somehow managed it. Then he led me to the driveway.

I hadn't expected Patch to own anything else other than his bike. But he had a Commander Jeep (black, of course) waiting on the driveway. He led me to the passenger side, opened the door and closed it when I was settled. He then went to the driver's side and hopped in. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He started the engine.

When we reached Delphic, he again came to my side and opened the door. I got out and stared at the park. Everyone was enjoying here, and screams were to be heard from the rides. Patch paid the entry fee and we walked in. His left was hand was around my waist, but I didn't think too much about it.

For starters, we rode on a couple of harmless rides, after which we had some ice cream. Then, he suddenly said, "Ride the Archangel with me." I craned my neck, staring up at it. High pitched screams echoed down as the cars thundered over the tracks.

"Two people to a seat." His smile changed to a slow, daring grin.

"No." No way.

But he didn't listen to my pathetic excuses and dragged me there. In step with Patch, I made my way to the back of the line leading up to the Archangel. A rush of screams lifted, then faded, far above in the night sky.

"I haven't seen you at Delphic before," Patch said.

"You're here a lot?" I asked, keen to know more about him.

"I have a history with the place."

We edged up the line as the cars emptied and a new set of thrill seekers boarded the ride.

"Let me guess," I said. "You played hooky here instead of going to school last year."

I was being sarcastic, but Patch said, "Answering that would mean shedding light on my past. And I'd like to keep it in the dark."

"Why? What's wrong with your past?"

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about it. My past might frighten you."

Too late, I thought.

He tightened his arm around me, a connection that caused the hairs on my arm to rise.

The frigid wind wrapped around me, and when I breathed in, it filled me with ice. But it didn't compare to the chill Patch's words sent through me. I had never thought about his past before, but now I got a little curious.

Patch jerked his chin up the ramp. "Looks like we're up."

I pushed through the revolving gate. By the time we made it to the boarding platform, the only empty cars were at the very front and the very back of the roller coaster. Patch headed toward the former.

The roller coaster's construction didn't inspire my confidence, remodelled or not. It looked more than a century old and was made of wood that had spent a lot of time exposed to Delphic's harsh elements. The artwork painted on the sides was even less inspiring.

The car Patch chose had a grouping of four paintings. The first depicted a mob of horned demons ripping the wings off a screaming male angel. The next painting showed the wingless angel perched on a headstone, watching children play from a distance. In the third painting, the wingless angel stood close to the children, crooking a finger at one little green eyed girl. In the final painting, the wingless angel drifted through the girl's body like a ghost. The girl's eyes were black, her smile was gone, and she'd sprouted horns like the demons from the first painting. A slivered moon hung above the paintings. I averted my eyes and assured myself it was the frigid air making my legs tremble. I slid into the car beside Patch.

The cars rolled backward, and then lurched forward. Not in a smooth way, we headed away from the platform, climbing steadily uphill. The smell of sweat, rust, and saltwater blowing in from the sea filled the air. Patch sat close enough to smell. I caught the slightest trace of rich mint soap.

"You look pale," he said, leaning in to be heard above the clicking tracks.

I felt pale, but did not admit it.

At the crest of the hill there was a moment's hesitation. I could see for miles, noting where the dark countryside blended with the sparkle of the suburbs that gradually became the grid of Avalon's lights.

The wind held its breath, allowing the damp air to settle on my skin.

Without meaning to, I stole a look at Patch. I found a measure of consolation in having him at my side. Then he flashed a grin.

"Scared, Angel?"

I clenched the metal bar drilled into the front of the car as I felt my weight tip forward. A shaky laugh slipped out of me.

Our car flew demonically fast, my hair flapping out behind me. Swerving to the left, then to the right, we clattered over the tracks. Inside, I felt my organs float and fall in response to the ride. I looked down, trying to concentrate on something not moving.

It was then that I noticed my seat belt had come undone.

I tried to shout at Patch, but my voice was swallowed up in the rush of air. I felt my stomach go hollow, and I let go of the metal bar with one hand, trying to secure the seat belt around my waist with the other. The car lunged to the left. I slammed shoulders with Patch, pressing against him so hard it hurt.

The car soared up, and I felt it lift from the tracks, not fully riveted to them.

We were plunging. The flashing lights along the tracks blinded me; I couldn't see which way the track turned at the end of the dive.

It was too late. The car swerved to the right. I felt a jolt of panic, and then it happened. My left shoulder slammed against the car door. It flung open, and I was ripped out of the car while the roller coaster sped off without me. I rolled onto the tracks and grappled for something to anchor myself. My hands found nothing, and I tumbled over the edge, plunging straight down through the black air. The ground rushed up at me, and I opened my mouth to scream.

The next thing I knew, the ride screeched to a stop at the unloading platform.

My arms hurt from how tightly Patch held me. "Now that's what I call a scream," he said, grinning at me.

In a daze, I watched him place a hand over his ear as if my scream still echoed there. Not at all certain what had just happened, I stared at the place on his arm where my nails had left semicircles tattooed on his skin. Then my eyes moved to my seat belt. It was secured around my waist.

"My seat belt…" I began. "I thought—"

"Thought what?" Patch asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I thought … I flew out of the car. I literally thought … I was going to die."

"I think that's the point."

At my sides, my arms trembled. My knees wobbled slightly under the weight of my body.

"The Archangel," I murmured, looking back over my shoulder at the ride, which had started its next ascent.

"It means high ranking angel." There was a definite smugness to his voice. "The higher up, the harder the fall."

I started to open my mouth, meaning to say again how I was sure I'd left the car for a moment and forces beyond my ability to explain had put me safely back behind my seat belt. Instead I said, "I think I'm more of a guardian angel girl."

Patch smirked again. After the Archangel ride, we didn't go for other rides. Instead we just roamed around the place. I felt a little nauseous and walked slowly till I felt better.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair with aromatic candles at the beach. Looking at the frothy waves filled me with a sense of tranquility and calmness. I felt relaxed, after the Archangel experience. I have always loved water, but not indoor pools filled with chlorine. Patch noticed this, and asked, "Like beaches?" I nodded. "Good, we could have a walk after we finish."

As he had said, we walked along the shoreline, just where the water met the sand, holding hands after dinner. Soon, Patch chose a dry spot and sat down. I sat down beside and leaned into him. Try as I much; I couldn't stop myself from getting attracted to him. Sometimes he was annoying, but he did not try to harm me in any way. I felt as if he also cared for me genuinely. Therefore, I stopped resisting myself and accepted the fact that I liked him very much.

Patch was humming a tune and tapping his fingers along with it on my knee. I just watched the night sky, listening to him. I observed that clouds were gathering, getting ready for a storm. After sometime, he laid back down in the sand and spread one of his arms, inviting me. I smiled and rested my head on his arm, which immediately curled around my waist. We stayed like that for sometime. I smiled in his chest, thinking about how easily I was falling for him. He was a package of smart, sexy and mysterious, exactly my type, I realized. And this night felt so romantic except that Archangel, exactly how I liked.

I lifted my head to gaze at his perfect face. His eyes were closed, enjoying the moment. I smiled. I went near his face, looking at his lips. Shall I kiss him? Would it be too straightforward? I always used to tell him that he annoyed me and I would like him to go away. Should I go back on that now? For the first time, I was in a dilemma. Then, without further hesitation, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his, waiting for his reaction. I was in a very awkward posture, half bent over him, my hands on either side of his head.

He opened his eyes in surprise, but didn't pull away. He turned to my side and pulled me down as he did so. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed me back with passion.

Seriously, I had not thought my first kiss would be so romantic. I had also not thought that I would be bold enough to kiss someone. I couldn't stop grinning and blushing when we pulled back for air. I buried my face in his chest while he buried his in my hair.

"First kiss?" he asked. I nodded in his chest, barely.

"Mine too," he said, making me blush even more.

We stayed silent for sometime. After that, we got up and brushed the sand from our clothes. Then we made our way to the Jeep. We had just gone and sat inside the jeep when it started raining. Not just any rain, it was a heavy downpour. I sighed. Patch started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

We were on the highway back to my home, when suddenly a tree fell on the path due to the storm. Patch hit the brakes, sending us forward, and the jeep skidded to a halt. I exhaled loudly. "That was a narrow escape," Patch said. I groaned. Now we had to take the long route. Patch put the jeep in reverse gear and we headed to the other road.

Minutes later we were on the coastal highway, driving right along a cliff just above the ocean. I'd been this way before, and, when the sun was out, the water was slate blue with patches of dark green where it reflected the evergreens. It was night when I had come, and the ocean had been smooth black poison.

We were halfway between Delphic and Avalon, on a stretch of lush and unpopulated highway, when steam spewed suddenly from the hood of the Jeep. Patch braked, easing the Jeep to the roadside.

"Hang on," he said, swinging out. Lifting the hood of the Jeep, he disappeared out of sight.

A minute later he dropped the hood back in place. Brushing his hands on his pants, he came around to my window, gesturing for me to lower it.

"Bad news," he said. "It's the engine."

I groaned again. The engine had to give out now. Patch raised an eyebrow and said, "May it rest in peace."

"It won't move again?" I asked.

"Not unless we push it."

Of all the cars, he had to own this.

"Where's your cell?" Patch asked. I fished my iPhone out from my clutch. But the battery was dead. He smirked, taking out his. It was dead too. I sighed. So much for our romantic date. He scouted the horizon. "Two choices. We can flag down a ride, or we can walk to the next exit and find a phone."

I stepped out, shutting the door with force behind me. A chill went down spine and my teeth clattered instantly. Noticing this, Patch took off his jacket and covered me with it. I pulled it tighter, inhaling his scent. "I think there's a motel at the next exit. I'll go call a cab," I said, my teeth chattering harder. "You wait here with the Jeep."

He cracked a slight smile, but it didn't look amused. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're looking a little deranged, Angel. We'll go together."

Crossing my arms, I stood up to him. Though I liked him and all that, I was not going to a motel with him. We just had a make up session at the beach. Who knew what would happen there? "I'm not going anywhere near a motel with you." Best to sound firm so I was less likely to change my mind.

"You think the two of us and a slummy motel make for a dangerous combination?"

 _'Yes actually_ ,' I thought.

Patch leaned back against the Jeep. "We can sit here and argue this." He squinted up at the riotous sky. "But this storm is about to catch its second wind."

As if Mother Nature wanted her say in the verdict, the sky opened and a thick concoction of rain and sleet hailed down.

I sent Patch my coldest look, then gave him my famous lopsided smile.

As usual, he had a point.

Twenty minutes later, Patch and I washed up at the entrance to a grand looking motel. The outside lights were switched off. The only light was from the lobby and other rooms from various floors. I glanced a wet poster about the best service offered here. The rain cascaded down, and I didn't think we would be returning to the Jeep anytime soon. Which left Patch, a motel, and me in the same equation for an undetermined amount of time.

The door chimed on our way in, and the desk clerk stood abruptly, dusting Cheetos crumbs off his lap.

"What'll it be?" he said, sucking his fingers clean of orange slime. "Just the two of you tonight?"

"We need to borrow your phone," I chattered, hoping he could make sense of my request.

"No can do. Lines are down. Blame the storm."

"What do y ou mean the lines are down? Don't you have a cell? And you say you offer the best service?" I hissed.

The clerk looked to Patch.

"She wants the best room you have got," Patch said.

I swiveled to face Patch. ' _Are you insane?'_ I mouthed.

The clerk tapped a few keys at his computer. "Looks like we've got … hang on … Bingo! A deluxe five starred king."

"We'll take it," said Patch. He looked sideways at me, and the edges of his mouth tipped up. I narrowed my eyes.

Just then the lights overhead blinked out, plunging the lobby into darkness. We all stood silent for a moment before the clerk fumbled around and clicked on an industrial size flashlight. And this was the best-rated motel. God!

"I was a Boy Scout," the clerk said. "Back in the day. "Be prepared."

"Then you must have a cell phone?" I said.

"I did. Until I couldn't pay the bill anymore." He drew his shoulders up. "What can I say, my mom's cheap."

His mom? He had to be forty. Not that it was any of my business. I was far more concerned about drying myself.

"How do you want to pay?" the desk clerk asked.

"Cash," Patch said.

The desk clerk chuckled, bobbing his head up and down. "It's a popular form of payment here." He leaned close and spoke in confidential tones. "We get a lot of folks who don't want their extracurricular activities traced, if you know what I mean." My mouth hung open at his words. Did he seriously think us like that? Maybe our appearance had given him that idea.

"This is crazy," I told Patch in an undertone.

"I'm crazy." He was on the brink of smiling again. "About you. How much for the flashlight?" he asked the clerk. I smiled at his compliment.

The clerk reached below the desk. "I've got something even better: survival size candles," he said, placing two in front of us. Striking a match, he lit one. "They're on the house, no extra charge. Put one in the bathroom and one in the sleeping area and you'll never know the difference. I'll even throw in the matchbox. If nothing else, it'll make a good keepsake."

"Thanks," Patch said, taking my elbow and walking me down the hall.

At room 106, Patch bolted the door behind us. He set the candle on the nightstand, and then used it to light the spare. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook it like a wet dog. I chuckled. He stopped what he was doing and pulled me close. He was about to kiss me again but I pushed him back and shook my head. I didn't want to lose my self-control now. He smirked, knowing fully well why I had pushed him away.

He then assessed me from head to toe. Judging by his expression, I knew he liked it. My dress and his jacket were clinging tightly to my curves. My hair was on one of my shoulders, and I thanked god silently for the waterproof eyeliner.

"You need a hot shower," he said. Taking a few steps backward, he ducked his head inside the bathroom. "Looks like a cabinet full of shower gels and towels. And if you want a bath, there is a bathtub."

"I want to go home," I said. I desperately wanted to. I wanted to go home, take a long and luxurious bath, and have some soup. I also missed my own bed very much.

"That sounded more like a question than a statement," said Patch.

"Then ans wer it."

His rogue smile crept out. "It's hard to concentrate on answers with you looking like that."

I glanced down at Patch's black jacket, wet and clinging to my body. Then, having no other choice, I brushed past him and shut the bathroom door between us. I filled the bathtub with hot water and peeled off my clothes. I rummaged through the shelf above the sink and added some of the fragrant bath gels to the water. I stepped in and closed my eyes, trying to picture myself at home. Then I thought about our date and smiled. It had been great, except this storm.

I massaged my neck and head, loosening the knots of stress. Sometime later, I got out and drained the water. Taking two of the towels, I wrapped one around my head and the other around my body. Except my inner wear, I hung the other clothes near the window of the bathroom.

"Patch?" I whispered through the door.

"Done?"

"Blow out the candle."

"Done," he whispered back. His laughter, too, sounded so soft it could have been whispered.

Snuffing out the bathroom candle, I stepped out in the towel, meeting total blackness. I could hear Patch breathing directly in front of me. I didn't want to think about what he was—or wasn't— wearing, and I shook my head to fragment the picture forming in my mind. "My clothes are soaked. I don't have anything to wear."

I heard the sound of wet fabric sliding like a squeegee over his skin. "Lucky me." His shirt landed in a wet heap at our feet. My eyes widened in shock, although I couldn't see him clearly in the darkness.

"This is really awkward," I told him.

I could feel him smiling. He stood way, way too close to kiss me. When I thought he was going to do that, he turned and went to the other side of the room.

Then I could hear him opening a closet that I hadn't noticed before. He came back and handed me a bed sheet like thing. It was like a full-length dress, with elastic on top and off-shouldered. I smirked, leaving my towel and wearing it. I must be looking like a Greek goddess now.

Then remembering that he was there, "You should shower," I said. "Right now."

"I smell that bad?"

Actually, he smelled that good. Of mint, and all things associated with great fragrances. But I didn't voice it loud. Patch disappeared inside the bathroom. He relit the candle and left the door ajar, a sliver of light stretching across the floor and up one wall.

I sat on the bed with my back to the headrest and waited for the lights to come back on. Patch had chosen the shower to the bathtub, and now he was singing very loudly. I laughed at his childish behavior. Then I thought about how I was going to spend this night. With him. In this room. Only one bed. Help me, God.

The water stopped, and a moment later Patch strolled out wearing a towel around his waist. He left the bathroom candle lit and the door wide. Soft color glowed through the room.

One quick look at him and I could tell Patch clocked several hours a week running and lifting weights. A body that defined didn't come without sweat and work. Suddenly I felt a little self conscious. Not to mention soft. He went to the closet and took out another bed-sheet, only this was shorter than what I was wearing. He put it around his waist, similar to where his towel was. I was staring at him wide eyed the whole time. If I looked like a Greek goddess, he looked like the most handsome Greek god ever.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" he asked, making me flinch.

"Uh …" I felt nervous. And there was no couch either here in this room. It was exclusively made for couples.

He gave a fox smile. "Nervous?"

"No," I said as confidently as possible under the circumstances. And the circumstances were that I was lying through my teeth.

"You're a bad liar," he said, still smiling. "The worst I've seen."

I put my hands on my hips and communicated a silent 'Excuse me?' Just then the lights came on, and I blinked a few times to adjust to the light. We could see each other clearly, and I immediately blushed, remembering how I must be looking right now. He stared at me with his mouth wide open, and my face went as red as a tomato.

"Come here," he said, coming near the bed and pulling me to my feet. I felt my earlier promise of resistance melting away. "God, you look so gorgeous," he whispered. I exhaled deeply. Another ten seconds of standing like this and my defense would be blown to smithereens. Then I knew that it would go way further than the make-out at the beach.

A mirror hung on the wall behind him, and over his shoulder I saw two scars. They covered almost his entire back, upside down V scars gleaming black on his skin. My whole body went rigid. I tried to blink the scars away, but they were there for good.

Then I remembered something, which I had read sometime ago. I didn't why I remembered that all of a sudden.

 _Fallen angels. They had the same scars, from where their wings had been ripped off before getting thrown to Earth. They were supposed to be evil, and could manipulate anybody's mind for their own benefit._ _  
_  
Without thinking, I slid my hands up his chest and around to his back. A fingertip brushed his right scar. Patch tensed under my touch. I froze, the tip of my finger quivering on his scar. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't actually my finger moving, but me. Only me. I was sucked into a soft, dark chute and the lights in that room went off.

 _I was standing in a cemetery. It was a full moon night, and I could see everything clearly. There were graves everywhere. I recognized this place. It was near my home in Avalon. But how did I come here? Maybe because I touched his scar. Oh, right. I had read that anyone who touches a fallen angel's scar get sucked into his memory. So, if I was right, this was Patch's memory._

 _I looked around, and found two figures seated on graves near to me. I went to them. One of them was Patch, I recognized his eyes. But he was intently focused on the other person. Or angel. The other guy was so alike Patch, they could be twins. But his eyes were a deep shade of green. As I watched, they changed their color to blue, just like mine._

 _I went and waved my hands in front of Patch's face. He didn't even blink. Then, I started dancing between them. None of them felt my presence. So I just stood quietly and listened._

 _Patch was talking, holding a photograph in his hand. I leaned closer and got a shock. It was my picture, taken some months ago. But how did he get it? "This girl is a Nephilim? I am not so sure," the other guy was saying. I caught the word 'Nephilim'. I knew that word. But I was that? No, this can't be true. "I checked it and I am sure." Patch said._

 _"I will go to her school and befriend her. I'll even act like her boyfriend if needed. Then when she will completely trust me, I will kill her. And, I am human." Patch said, with an evil glint in his eye. Tears started to form in my eyes. So that was his plan? He used me. I remembered reading about 'sacrifices'. He had told me that day in the pool hall._

Before the other guy could say something, I was sucked into darkness again. I was back in the hotel room. But, I was lying on the bed, my wrists above my head, also pinned to the bed. By, my heartbreaker. I could never believe that I fell for this guy.

Patch was straddling my hips, mercilessly staring at me. Because of this position, the dress was about to slide down from my chest. His eyes were not warm anymore. "Tell me, what did you see? Answer me girl," he barked.

* * *

 **Okay, okay, *cutely pouting* sorry for the cliff hanger. Hopefully, I'll update very soon!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

 **Please forgive me! I was so engrossed in my school work that i didn't find the time to update. Anyway, here's the next chapter.** **From here, the story takes on a new turn. Enjoy!**

* * *

I started crying more. I tried to answer his question but got choked on my own tears. Then I remembered that fallen angels could read minds. So I pictured everything that I had seen in his memory. And judging from his expression, I could tell that he read my mind. He left my hands, but did not get up. I rubbed my sore wrists. For sometime there was silence between us. I closed my eyes, desperately trying to stop my tears.

After what seemed like eternity, he spoke, "So now, you know the truth." I opened my eyes and nodded. He continued, "The guy you saw with me was… my twin brother actually. He is a fallen angel too. He tried to stop me from coming here, but I was, and still am sick of this fallen angel business. I came to know about you and there is Nephilim blood running in your veins. And now that you know the truth, I have no choice but to kill you."

He raised his hand above my heart, and a dagger appeared from nowhere. I vaguely recognized it. I used to have weird nightmares, and I had seen this in one of them. I closed my eyes again, helpless, waiting for the strike. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see Patch getting flung away and hitting the nearby wall. Turning my head, I saw his brother at the window, breathing heavily.

"I told you," he barked, "Not to kill her. I told you about the visions. What the hell were you doing?" I didn't understand anything. I got up and saw Patch getting up too. He was about to say something, but I got dizzy and fell unconscious.

 **Patch pov**

What the hell? I hadn't expected Alex to come and find me. Everything was going very well until my idiot of a brother came and ruined it. I was so damn close to sacrifice her! He held up a hand and Sam went unconscious. Anyway, I did not have any feelings for her. I had just acted along to make her see that I cared for her. And she was foolish enough for falling for me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex barked.

"That must be the question I should be asking." I replied.

"I warned you. You are going to save her from a very big disaster. And I thought you liked her too!"

"Me? Liking her? Hell no. Yeah, she is pretty and everything, but I only acted so that she could trust me! And as far as your vision is concerned, I don't care about it! Do you hear? I don't care!" I yelled.

He looked at me in annoyance. Then, suddenly, he picked Sam up and carrying her in bridal style, said, "Then even I don't care. Do what you want, but I am not letting you to lay your hands on her." Saying this, he jumped out of the same window he had come in, leaving me dumbfounded. Because, he knew that, I would never try to go against him. I loved him too much to against him for a girl. I slid down the wall and sat there, processing what had just happened.

* * *

 **Your views please!**


	12. Carried Away

**Hey guys,**

 **In this chapter, it is last part for the flashback that had happened with Sam. From the next chapter, it will be from the present time. If you still didn't understand, private message me.**

* * *

 **Sam pov**

Read the first chapter (Abduction).

 **Alex pov**

I was so surprised when I saw that I had my wings back. So that means, I just saved a life, and that too from my own brother. Anyways, I carried Sam back to her house and laid her on her bed. Then standing back I looked at her sleeping form. What should I do now? She is certainly not safe here now. I have to protect her somehow, for the vision of mine has to come true.

She may not wake up right now, and I had an idea. I'd take her with me to my cabin. She could use the small cabin in which Patch had stayed before. But there was a problem; I could not take her straight away. So, I flew out of her window to mind wipe the people she knew. I was so grateful for the wings right now.

* * *

 **After sometime**

Phew! That was really tough. She knew a lot of people and it was difficult to mind wipe everyone. Especially that girl named Hazel. I flew in through a window to enter her mansion. There, I saw that she was already awake. Now if I start to explain she might freak out. So I just did what I thought was the best. She was in the kitchen, and I took out a handkerchief. Adding some _mesmer,_ I put it on her nose and she went unconscious for the second time. I carried her, bridal style and towards my place.

I came back again and packed her belongings and flew for the last time. Oh gosh! The first day I got my wings back, and I am overworking them. Then, on reaching the cabin, I took out her things, and set them in place.

After that, I laid down on the couch beside the bed she was sleeping and closed my eyes for some rest.

* * *

 **Comments please!**


	13. Hostage Or Protection?

**Hey guys,**

 **Its a double update! Enjoy!**

 **And** **remember this chapter is of the present time. From here, it is of present time.**

* * *

 **Hostage? Or Protection?**

 **Sam pov**

I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back on something soft and comfortable. I tried to sit up but each part of my body was aching. I remembered last night. Patch was about to kill me, but his brother had intervened. And I had that nightmare. But was it Patch or his brother? And I remembered that this guy made me unconscious for the second time. God!

As I painfully sat in that bed (Yes, that soft and comfortable feeling; remember?) I noticed that it was not a room, but a cabin made of wood. The bed was a queen size, and there was a table in one corner and a dressing table with a mirror in the other corner. Next to the bed, that guy was asleep. Or he might be resting, as fallen angels don't sleep. Directly in front of me was a large window out of which I could see only trees. Maybe the cabin was in the middle of a forest.

I was still looking out when a voice startled me, "Oh, you are awake?"

I turned to see him lazily leaning on the couch. He was so alike Patch. Only his eyes were the difference. And damn, he was hot. The way he was leaning on the couch reminded me of Patch who had done the same thing in my kitchen on my birthday. That memory seemed so distant now. "Hmm." I replied to his question. I didn't know his name though. I looked at myself and, well, I was still in that same bed sheet-dress. "Alex,"he suddenly said. I looked at him again.

"Huh?"

"My name's Alexander. But you can call me Alex." He had the same smooth voice like Patch. I just couldn't stop thinking about him, though he tried to kill me.

"Okay, I am Sam. Samantha Stellar. But I think you already know me right?"

"How can you say that?"

"I had accidentally touched one of your brother's scars and got sucked into his memory. Then I saw you with him in that cemetery talking about..." I started crying.

He was flustered after seeing me cry. He quickly sat next to me, but hesitated before touching me. Then finally, he wrapped his arms around me and soothed me. I cried on his shoulder. But I was careful enough not to touch his back, but it kind of turned awkward. He finally told me that I could hold him as he had got his wings back. I was surprised, and he narrated the whole of last night's events. I was so sad at the thought that now no one had my memory. But I knew it was for the best. Alex had done so much for me, and I think I could trust him. And I would do my best and try not to burden him.

"Hey, do you wanna have a shower?" He brought me back to the present.

I nodded. Then leaving his embrace, I got up. He showed me the bathroom and I was happy that he had brought the necessary supplies. I went inside the bathroom and closed the door. This is going to be a new start, I thought.

* * *

 **I am dying here for a few words of yours!**


	14. A Day with Alex

**Hey guys,**

 **I am back! I had my tenth exams, so I wasn't able to update. This chapter is very small, but significant, as it is dedicated to my bestie, Mithali.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Day with Alex**

 **Sam pov**

Alex was the best cook in this whole world. I think the culinary skills of Patch came from this sweet guy here.

I was sitting on the bed, freshly showered and eating the world's best burritos. Alex is on the couch, having his share of the burritos. We were talking about random things, to keep my mind of Patch. After eating, he took me out.

The forest was so awesome. I loved it. We roamed around the area, and the place looked almost magical with the morning sunrays. I looked behind, for Alex was walking a little behind me. He was actually checking me out I think, because he blushed and looked away. I turned forward, my cheeks heating up.

The whole day passed on, we returning to the cabin only for lunch. There was no kitchen in the cabin, and he said that there was another one on the other side, and he stayed there. It was potato tater tots and corn salsa salad for starters, vegetable tagine for the main course, and key lime pie for dessert. Oh god! It was so good! Alex laughed at how I was savoring the food.

I asked him to show me his cabin, but he said maybe tomorrow, as it was a little far away to walk. I nodded, and we set off for another walk in the woods. This time he led me to cliff at the edge, for showing me the sunset. It was very beautiful. Standing at the edge, it was like a replica of Grand Canyon, as a river was flowing down like in the Canyon.

The wind blew sweetly, and I shivered. Alex shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. I accepted and wrapped it around my shoulders. It smelled of his masculine scent and I liked it.

That night, he walked me back to the cabin. Then he said that he would go back to his cabin now. I smiled at him and closed the door after he went. Changing my clothes, I went to sleep, still holding onto his jacket. Did I like him? So fast? I didn't know, but he was very kind and he was far better than Patch who broke my heart after everything. I soon lost my consciousness to sleep.

* * *

 **Comments please!**


	15. Patch's thoughts and feelings

**Hey guys,**

 **I am back with another update! This chapter is dedicated to..well...Patch himself! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Patch's thoughts and feelings**

 **Patch pov**

Getting up from my place on the couch, I dragged myself to the kitchen for some water. For the past two days, the scene at the motel just keeps replaying in my mind. I don't know why, but I feel a little guilty about how things took turn. And now, I don't feel like doing anything. I just laze around in my bedroom or on the couch, thinking about her.

Do I like her? I don't know. I have mixed feelings about her. Coming back to the couch, I took my phone and texted Alex: _'Is Sam okay?'_

He instantly replied: _'yes. Are u okay?'_

 _Me: 'Yeah, I am.'_

 _Alex: 'I know u bro. U r not. Want me to come there for a while?'_

 _Me: 'No, stay with her and look after her. I'll be fine.'_

 _Alex: 'K then. Bye.'_

 _Me: 'Bye'._

'See, your brother still cares about you so much. And you acted like a jerk with him,' my mind said. God, what was happening to me? Since when did I start to think about Alex? He always used to do that, and I wouldn't give a damn about it. But now, after all that happened, that too with Sam, I think I care about him too.

I felt too hot, and the air conditioner was under repair, so I removed my shirt and stretched on the couch. Running a hand through my hair, I remembered the times I had with that girl. She was actually the first girl with whom I had hung out. Actually, she must feel the luckiest person on this earth because she had taken my first kiss. I smiled at that. I remember that kiss so vividly. Her lips tasted like wild honey, and believe me, there is nothing so sweet like that. And she had looked so beautiful in that white sheet in the motel. Just like a freaking Greek goddess.

Now as I think about it, I felt the need to protect her, not to kill her like I had wanted before. Maybe I liked her. Yes, that must be it. Because if it were not, then my heart would not be hurting like it is doing now. It hurts so much that I just can't sense any other thing. And it hurts... for Sam. Yes.. for Samantha Stellar. I didn't even know I could feel those emotions until Alex took her away. He did the right thing, saving her. Otherwise, I would not have forgiven myself for killing her. Smiling to myself, I was lost in her thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

I jumped up, because no one except Alex and me knew about my underground lair. I closed my eyes for a sec, trying to invade into the person's mind, but failed. So, putting my shirt back on, I went and opened the door, ready to fight.

But when I did, my jaw dropped open on seeing the person. "You?" I asked. The person said nothing but ran into me holding me tightly. But I didn't hug back. "I missed you," the person whispered.

* * *

 **I am waiting for your thoughts!**


End file.
